


The X Clan

by Butrfly_fly_awy



Category: Beautiful - Monsta X (Music Video), Fighter - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band), Shine Forever - Monsta X (Music Video), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Minor bad language, honestly no such thing as death...., nonessential character death, who knows what'll happen next?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butrfly_fly_awy/pseuds/Butrfly_fly_awy
Summary: Story based on THE CLAN music videosShe lived a normal life, at least normal for their town, until her family was kicked out of their house and she met the boys who would change her whole life view on everything she's ever known.





	1. Meeting The Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watched Monsta X's All in yet.....your going to want to.  
> you don't need to but it will make the story line make sense....

* * *

_Dust settles on the worn down town as the clan member sets out looking for his friend. He had sent everyone else ahead while he looked through the rubble for the younger boy, they had some else that needed protecting with them, and he had a friend to find. Walking through the streets he had grown up on and see the damage caused by the war torn his heart out._

 

_Amidst the wreckage that used to be the city’s biggest bridge he found him. A motionless body that showed no signs of life in passing. But he knew better. Inching closer he saw the boy he’d been looking for - chest barely rising. He took the blue flowers he had barely managed to grab in their escape and fed them the younger boy._

_He knew the boy would not be awake until the flowers were digested but he had to get the out of there._

_They could not stay in the town anymore. No one was safe anymore. Feeling sorry for the civilians they couldn’t convince to leave, he picked up the boy and ran off into the forest where the rest of their friends had run off to. He knew they wouldn’t run to far into the brush knowing he would be right behind them._

 

_“Wait”  hearing the barely spoken word he froze in spot. That flower sure seemed to work fast, just not fast enough. “Is_ **_she_ ** _okay?” deciding to keep pushing forward, he let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. “Yea, she’s safe.”_

 

~~~~

 

For as long as I can remember our town has been a war zone. Run by a high strung chief of the town who didn’t hesitate to have his men handle anyone who did not follow orders or provide what he deemed acceptable. I, living with my mother and father, was eventually seen as living in not a providing family anymore was put out on the streets while my parent were taken away and done who knows what to.

 

I wandered around aimlessly for a few days begging people to help me. In our town, people barely had enough to help themselves but there were some helpful people in town, just not right now. Giving up hope I slumped against the wall of the alley. At least here no one would see me to take pity on me.

 

I hadn’t eaten in weeks and the hallucinations had started days ago but only today did I not have the strength to stand up, not even open my eyes.I heard the faint sounds of whispers but I could not focus on it. Boot padding against at a hurried pace was the last thing I could hear.

 

The clatter of dishes in a far off room is what brought me out of my trance. But that isn’t what startled me. It was the blonde boy leaning right over me staring me down. “Oh good, you’re awake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first story so sorry ahead of time for any mistakes. I promise the chapters will get longer as the story develops! I hope to update frequently since summers coming and i'll have a lot of free time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story as it goes on.
> 
> Until next time.


	2. Learning About the Boys

* * *

 “Oh good, you’re awake!”  I jumped with that sentence, hitting foreheads with the strange boy. “Oh she’s a strong one alright. Minhyuk! Couldn’t you at least of warned me she was this violent?” I instinctively moved backwards until my back hit the wall. 

 

                At the door stood a brunette boy grinning from ear to ear, with matching smile eyes. He didn’t look dangerous, neither did, but he came off friendly. As he walked closer through the light cast from the window, his hair had a red hue to it giving him a boyish look. “Don’t worry, your safe here. Wonho won’t hurt, no of us will.”

 

                Looking between the boys, I could tell the were close in age and close to my age. But anyone was dangerous these days, not to mention the danger in being near men. The one named Wonho didn’t look very boy like with all the muscles but the boyish charms were present, in his face.

                Through all the hushed words I saw movement near the door. Two other boys stood in the doorway as to give space for Minhyuk to calm me down. “Can you tell us who you are? Or about why you where on the street?” the blonde asked in the most soothing angelic voice I had ever heard. “I’m Ara, Kim Ara.” I didn’t wanna tell them why I was out there, who wants to say they were kicked out of their home because their parents couldn’t work hard enough.

 

                “Who are they?” knowing it was their turn to introduce themselves they too boys stepped in the room. The taller fellow with short brown hair, not a normal style in our town, spoke up “I’m Shownu. And this is Kihyun.” Kihyun’s hair was very peculiar, no one in our town had pink hair. 

                Slowly lowering himself to sit on the edge of the bed next to me, Wonho started taking again “I know you don’t wanna talk about it but, were you kicked out of you house?” It wasn’t a hard guess to figure out why I was not at home anymore, not that the house ever felt like home anyway, I nodded while fidgeting with my nails. I didn’t have the courage to look up at these four men. 

                                “Have no fear Miss. Ara, you can stay with us!”

                At his words, the other three men looked up shocked. “Oh come on guys, how can we leave the poor girl out on the streets to be the next kid picked up but the muppets?”

 

                Who were the so called muppets? Before I even knew what I was saying the word popped out of my mouth. “Muppets…..?” I slapped my hands over my mouth so fast. “Sorry.”

                All four busted out in laughter. It took awhile but the men finally eased up one at a time, Shownu being the first. “He means the patrol officers. They’re like muppets, they have people moving and talking for them.” 

                Well that made me feel dumb.

  
  


                                                                                                ~~~

  
  


                It had been two weeks since I met the boys. And I learned a lot about the four boys in the house as well as the three others they hung out with too.

                Shownu was the oldest and sort of like a leader. It was never said that he would  be, it kind of just fell into place like that. On top of that i’ve grown to realize he is like a father to all six of the boys.

                Wonho, Minhyuk, and Kihyun were all born the same year, in that exact order. Wonho may look tough, but he’s really just a big fluff ball. Minhyuk definitely acts like he is the youngest of the seven boys. And Kihyun, he has steered clear of me so much, I don’t think he likes me being here.

                From what they’ve told me, Hyungwon and Jooheon are my age. The only thing the boys will let me know about Hyungwon is that he’s tall and as thin as a rod. Jooheon is supposed to be this big goofball. They tell me he has two voices, the deep demanding voice and the baby voice - which no one can say no to.

                Lastly there is their baby Changkyun. Two years younger than Hyungwon and Jooheon makes him the youngest of all of them, and me. They say he is sometimes the most mature and wisest of them. 

  
  


                                “Ara, you can’t meet them until your healthy enough to knock me down.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> It's still a fairly short chapter but i'm working to make them longer. it's a lot harder to gauge the length on here them in the google docs i write them in before changing over. Keep an eye out for the next chapter since we really get into the whole All In music video's actual events!
> 
> Until next time.


	3. A Little Randevu

* * *

                                  “Ara-ssi~ come back~! I want a hug~.” 

 

                 Jooheon definitely got annoying with that baby voice of his. The quartet were 100% right about Changkyun, he was wise beyond his years. For a sixteen year-old he had the knowledge of an eighty year-old. Hyungwon was very reserved. He didn’t shy away from me like Kihyun has but he doesn’t talk much.

 

                 “Noona, how’d you meet those four?” Changkyun was very respectful and knew what questions to ask, and what questions not to ask. He asked as he walked over to the underneath support wall of the bridge I had been leaning against to catch my breath. How did Jooheon have this all this energy and I didn’t?

 

                “Minhyukie picked her up with Kihyun after a group meeting one night. When they got home I sat with her all~ night long until she woke the next morning! Then we stared into each other’s eyes until everyone came and ruined the moment.”

                I choked at the blonde’s statement. Surely Changkyun would see through it. Minutes passed and the maknae was still cooing at how romantic his hyung had been. 

                “As far as I know none of that is true.” Changkyun looked at me for answers, so I continued. “I don’t know who found me but i heard whisper and then boots on the gravel before I passed out, so it could have been Minhyuk and Kihyun.” I paused glared at Wonho before looking at the youngest and speaking again.

                “I woke to noises in the kitchen. And when I opened my eyes  **_he_ ** was in my face. The only reason everyone came in was because i headbutted him, by accident, and he complained to Hyukie.”

                As my side of the story sunk in, Changkyun started nodding - agreeing with my version. “That makes more sense. Who would look at you like that Hyung? At least in this town!  **_HA_ ** !”

 

                While talking to the two boys, i hadn’t noticed the other five had gone off somewhere. “Wonho-ya, where’d they go? They were a minute ago.” the blonde looked over my head to the dark haired one before deciding to answer me.

                                “They probably went to get food. They’re always hungry. Why don’t we take Changkyun with us and go get food too? I wanna eat your food again!” 

~~~

 

                “I wanna go too!!”

                Jooheon and Hyungwon came over and were about to leave for the market with Shownu. The guys don’t like me leaving the house unless we're going to meet the others. “Please~ you guys never let me leave the house. I promise i’ll be quiet at stick to you like glue! Deal?” the trio looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

                                “As long as you do what we tell you to. No questions asked.”

                “Deal!” I was so excited to leave the house! I hadn’t been to the market in a few years, my parents didn’t want me going once I hit puberty. And was happy to finally walk around somewhere that wasn’t our house or under the bridge.

                Jooheon and Shownu walked in the front talking about who knows what while I was in the back with Hyungwon. It wasn’t weird walking in silence with him, it was very comforting. As we drew closer to the market the duo stopped walking and told Hyungwon to stay back  and watch me. It wasn’t until they had walked away that I saw them go involve themselves in the heated talk between the elder shopkeepers and the patrolmen.

                “Hey what’s going on? Why are you picking on these poor elders? We should be respecting them.” I was shocked! Why was Jooheon talking back to these men? They could kill him right here.

                “Ara, you need to stay here. If things start to look bad run away. I don’t care what you think, your gonna run away. Understood?” my mouth flew open. Hyungwon never spoke this much. I shook my head and hid behind one of the support beams of the nearest building.

                Upon leaving me, Hyungwon took a seat next to Shownu on the elders sale table. Jooheon started grabbing at the officer. “C’mon sir, I know you wanna shoot me. So have at it! C’mon!” Jooheon was holding the end of the gun to his head. I couldn’t stop whimpers from escaping. What was he doing? He was gonna die. 

                Hyungwon jumped up from his seat and walked over the the second officer. “These outfits are way too dark. Why not brighten them up with some flowers?” again I could not believe these boys. Hyungwon too was risking his life when it did not involve him. The dark haired boy tucked the flower into the man’s attire and patted him.

                “See much better.” at this the patrolmen walked off leaving the elderly alone. Turning back to the trio the first officer said; “Listen here boys, dont think this will go unaccounted for. It maybe a lot of paperwork but I will  **_personally_ ** make sure this is taken care of.” 

                I had never been more shell shocked in my eighteen years of life. Why were they so stupid? Did they want to die? What right did they have to step in anyway. As  the boys walk over to where Hyungwon left me, i walk out to meet them halfway. “What was that about? You could have been killed! Do you want to die?” none of them wanted to respond to me. Jooheon looked up at the other two.

                                “Wonho hyung is gonna kill us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! 
> 
> I had to end it like that! How else would I get you to comeback for the next chapter?!?!?  
> I've been lucky to have a lot of free time recently! but I can't promise that in the future as school is getting out in a little over a month so I have a lot of graduation stuff getting ready to happen. 
> 
> Until next time!


	4. The Consequences

* * *

 

“Wonho hyung is gonna kill us.”

 

~~~

 

                It had been a few minutes since we left the marketplace and everyone was silent. When we got to the bridge the ‘93 liners and Changkyun ran to meet us. “Where have you guys been? We were supposed to meet here an hour ago?” Kihyun shouted so loud I thought the old bridge would collapse on our heads.after all they i just witnessed I went to sit down on a flipped burn barrel nearby. I could hear kihyun and Jooheon talking in hushed voices but loud enough I could hear them clearly.

 

                                “What were you thinking? Were trying to keep this from Ara” what was Kihyun talking about? Keep what from me?

                “The less she knows the better it is for her!” What’s better for me? By this point Kihyun and Jooheon’s conversation had faded to white noise. Wonho walked up to me with a big smile. “How was the market Ara? Did you like it? Where there any pretty things?”  my head was spinning from all the questions and everything Ki had said. How does he talk so fast and just what was everyone keeping from me I nodded my head trying to pick up their conversation again.

                “You know that Wonho will kill you for this. Even Minhyuk won't be able to save you.” upon hearing his name, Wonho turned the corner. “What did he do?” in all my weeks with this angelic boy, never had I seen him this serious and threatening. The color drained from the duo’s faces when realization that they had been caught hit.

                “Uh…..we may h-have uh…..had run i-in with them.” Wonho leaped at Jooheon. I tried to walk over to him and stop him but Minhyuk grabbed my shoulders holding me back.  The other boys watches as Wonho attacked Jooheon.

                “What were you thinking? Ara could have been hurt! Do you want to be responsible for that?” the attacks kept coming and Hyukie wouldn’t let me go. “Why are you just standing here? Help him!” At hearing my voice, Wonho sprang up and took me to the other side of the bridge shelter. 

~~~

                When things had finally calmed down, we all set on the old tossed out furniture and burn barrels. Just as I was about to ask if everyone was coming over for dinner. An older man and two patrol men walked over to us. Everyone jumped up at the sight of them. Wonho and Minhyuk instinctively pushed me behind them.

                “Hyungwon what did you do that for?” Who was this guy? How’d he know Hyungwon? “You know better then to treat my men like that.” His men? What’s going on? None of this is making any sense. I couldn’t see anything around Wonho and Minhyuk but I could hear everything.”if I were to have a son, he would not act that way.” I heard it all, the load crisp sound of a hand hitting a face, and the sounds of three pairs of feet walking away. I knew who got hit without even seeing it, he only talked to Hyungwon. As soon as i could I pushed past the too keeping me hidden.

                “Hyungwon, are you okay?” I grabbed his face pulling him down some to inspect his face. As if an instinct, he pulled away and walked off. What was his relation with that man, and why was he just going to take the beating?

                Wonho grabbed my hand and lead me back to the house. The whole way back he would look back at me with a pitying look but not saying a thing. Maybe it was because the outside was not a safe place for conversations like that. But when we got back he still said nothing. I guess I should be grateful for that since I couldn’t form my thoughts into sentences. After a few minutes Wonho finally broke.

                “I guess you have some questions.” all I could do was nod. I opened my mouth to speak but shut it again. How could I say this? “ you wanna know who that man is?” I nodded again, the only thing that I could do. “Hyungwon was very closely related to that man. He doesn’t want to worry us so that’s all we even know.” I knew he was holding back something, but I wouldn’t push him just yet. 

                The front door opened to reveal the house’s other three occupants. Kihyun went straight to the boy’s room while the other two lingered at my door. Shownu nodded his head towards Wonho and walked towards their room. Minhyuk walked into the room to join me and Wonho. “Are you okay?” I shook my head ‘yes’ “But shouldn’t you be going after Hyungwon-ah and asking him that? I wasn’t the one slapped. Please check on him for me?” Minhyuk nodded. “I’ll check on him tomorrow, he needs his space, that how he is.” I knew there was nothing I could do but wait patiently, not matter how much it hurt me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I ended up having a lot free time today! Hopefully your seeing the music video throughout this chapter. I tried to capture each and every detail I could, while also giving the story my own flare.
> 
> Until next time!


	5. The Bittersweet Past

* * *

                I hated having to hide things from Ara, I really do, but it's better this way. She doesn’t need to be involved in our mess ups. As much as it hurt me, she was safer this way. If she wasn’t connected to all the illegal work, she wasn’t in the eyes of the patrolmen. I understood why Kihyun had suggested it, but maybe he didn’t have to be so cold to her. Kihyun was always that motherly, always looking out for everyone’s best interests, never showing it, but always caring.

 

                Walking away from the other four heading home in search of Hyungwon, I worry, what if they saw her? What if they taker her since she was supposed to be homeless, dead on the streets? What if they just take her to make us leave Hyungwon? I knew bringing her back to our house wasn’t the smartest idea, but leaving her would mean i was just as bad as the patrol. 

 

                As I neared Hyungwon’s house, a separate house from his father’s, I think back on how we met him. Just like Ara, i found him alone and in need of help. Back then we didn’t know who he was,not until he showed up.

 

_                 Just like every other day I walked back to the house. Mom and Dad would be waiting for me so we could eat dinner. As I turned the corner, I saw a dark shadow darting across the wall. Did someone else get kick out of their house? The shadow showed they were a tall skinny boy. As I got closer, the boy hid behind the big dumpster.  _

 

_                 “I won’t hurt you. I’m Minhyuk, what's your name?” after a few minutes the boy finally came out of his hiding place. He looked young, my age or younger, and really skinny. Had his family been struggling for that long? “Hyungwon.” he muttered, barely even audible. “You must me hungry. We don’t have much, but you can come eat with us.” I tried to grab his hand but he flinched away. I gave him a soft smile and tried again. Tentatively he let me lead him to my house. “Oh Hyukie, your way too kind for this town. How are you going to survive when we’re gone?” mom was always a gentle person. She willing let Hyungwon stay with us. _

 

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._ ** _ “I’ll get it mom!”  when I opened the door a mean looking man with two men in tow was standing there. “Is Hyungwon here?” when I didn’t respond the men pushed past me into our home. “Minhyuk who's there?” Hyungwon said as he walked upstairs from our basement room. He froze on the top of the stairs. “Dad? Why’re you here?”  he man walked over to Hyungwon and smacked him right across the face. “How dare you walk out of my house and into someone else's. You are my son! You will learn how to take over my position and that it final!” the other men that came with him took Hyungwon and left. _

 

_                 “Sorry about what happened last week. Tell your mom i'm sorry I left on short notice but i’m grateful for her gratitude.” he wouldn't even look at me. “Don’t worry about mom she’s fine. How are you? Does he always beat on you? What position does he mean?” Hyungwon took a deep breath and looked up at me. “My dad owns the town, so to speak. He’s always smacked me when I would try to become anything but him. I really want to be a doctor. I wanna fix people so they can work harder and don’t have to worry about losing their houses and their kids.” Hyungwon’s confession was shocking. What thirteen year-old knew what they wanted to do. And was willing to go against their father for that?  _

 

_                 A few weeks had passed before I saw him again. This time I was with my friends walking around town. “Hyungwon! Hey how are you?” he looked around at the five guys with me. And held back what he was going to say. “Hey it’s okay. Hyuk hyung told us all about you. We wanna help you achieve your dream. Jooheon hyung wants to create medicines to help people. We can help gather the herbs he needed and help you study to be a doctor. I promise we don’t care how your dad is, it’s who you are. And your different from him.”  Hyungwon was at awe from the maknae’s words. _

 

_                 After Changkyun’s speech Hyungwon started hanging out with us everyday in the old greenhouse behind the town line. All the boys accepted Hyungwon, even Kihyun who didn’t want to accept the youngest member at first. As time went on, Hyungwon’s father found out about him hanging out with us, but he never found out what we did. That was the strange thing, how could he not know? Everyone had to know by now. But most had to be playing ignorance. That's how the town was anymore. _

 

                When I finally reach Hyungwon’s house i'm shocked to find the door open ajar. He never leaves his door open, in fact, it’s always locked. Running through the halls like a manic, I head for him. I bump into every wall. Most vases are knocked as i’m running, leaving me to catch them along the way. I bolt into the backroom where Hyungwon typically is. The room isn’t any different. But the boy who always sits in said room is different. Very different. But in some way I don’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> this will probably be the only post this week. i have a baby coming over tomorrow, a nail appointment Thursday, and PROM Friday!!! And on top of that, i have to be up pretty early Saturday to go to a church thing for my young cousins........ hopefully i find time next week to update for you guys!
> 
> Until next time!


	6. A Haunting Memory

* * *

 The sight in front of me was peculiar. I know it’s Hyungwon in front of me, but why is he wearing a mask? I sit down in front of him and shake him awake. “Hyungwon-ah, wake up. Why're you wearing this mask?” the mask was stark white, unlike all the “white walls” of the worn down house. He doesn’t answer me. In response to the silence, I reach for the mask. Hyungwon slapped my hand away. “You need to let me see, I want to help you. But your not making it easy for either of us.” tentatively reaching up, I snatch the edges of the mask up and over his face. 

 

 Gasping, I stretch a hand out to examine his face. He flinches away from my touch. “I don’t mean to hurt you, I wanna see what i’ll need to start the healing. Hmmm, we could ask Jooheon for some flower extract. It’ll speed up the healing process.”  he shook his head no while shying away again. “I don’t want to do anything that might lead Ara to find out,it’s better this way. I can suffer through this, i’ve had worse before meeting you guys.”

 

 Hyungwon was right, Ara couldn’t be a part of this for her own sake. But he was even more correct about his endurance, and that made me madder than a rabid dog. Halfway out of the house,I realized I walked out on him. It was too late to turn around just yet. I had to find help, I had to make  **_him_ ** suffer too. I ended up wandering for a while before i ran into Wonho and Changkyun, when I did, I explained the whole situation.

  
  
  


~~~

 

 I don’t know where our plan came from, but it was too late to figure anything else out. We three walked down the street towards the chief’s house with a container of gas in hand and a lighter in pocket. Three quarters of the way to the house and Wonho and Changkyun put on white masks, the same one Hyungwon had worn.

 

 “Do your worst boys I wanna make him burn. Burn the way Hyungwon has felt with every hit.” Wonho gave me the lighter. I started pouring the gas all over the place, as I pulled the lighter out to start the fire Changkyun grabbed my arm. “Why not mark our masterpiece?” He pulled out a can of black spray paint and started spraying the two crossing lines that everyone would recognize, an  **_X_ ** . after he was done and back away from the soon to be fire with Wonho i lit the lighter and threw it in the gasoline infested grass.

 

 I felt bad for Ara, she would know were weren’t home when the fire happened because of Wonho’s honest eyes. And she would question us until we couldn’t talk anymore. Knowing Wonho,he won't be able to keep it from her for long. As much as I feel bad for her, I feel worse for him. Wonho never kept secrets from us, but he kept one thing close to his heart, and only i know about it.

 

 I didn’t mean to hear his one sided conversation, but it just happened. It was back when we first met Ara, at least most of us. Why he would keep something like this to himself, only he will know. Wonho already Knew Ara, intimately it would seem, but the history between them is held deep within his heart where no one but she can enter. But I want to help him, there isn’t a X Clan member I wouldn’t help.

  
  
  


~~~

  
  


 “Hey Ara…..Erm, could you maybe go check on Shownu? He’s having a rough day, I would go but I have other business to attend to. Don’t mess this up. I won’t trust you if you do.” Kihyun rarely speaks - and never to me. “Uh sure. Where is he?” if Kihyun wanted me to watch him, then he isn’t at home. “He’s at his old house. It’s right by the marketplace. The grey one.” i nodded, a look of confusion on my face. “His old house? If he still has a home why is he staying here? And who exactly owns this house?” Kihyun looked exacerbated. “We don’t have time for questions. If you don’t mess this up i’ll answer these questions. Now go!” 

 

 I did as Kihyun said and landed at the front door of the grey house. I knocked on the door, but no answer. I moved my hand to the door knob, it was unlocked. I walked to the end of the hallway where another door was. Turning the knob,the door  wouldn’t budge. “Who’s there?” the authority in his voice was so much different from the Shownu I knew. “Shownu, it’s me. Are you okay? Why are you here? Will you let me in? I wanna make sure your okay too.” there was a long pause. “I - i’m fine. Go on back home. I’ll be back within the next hour or so. I promise you, okay?” I couldn’t believe the pain I heard in his voice. “Nu, I know something’s wrong open the door for me will you? I really wanna make sure your okay. I won’t leave until I know your okay.” there was a long pause that I didn’t think would ever end.

 

 “Ara? Why are you here?” I knew that voice anywhere. In fact, it was the voice that has haunted my sleep. Slowly I turned to see the smiling boy, did this boy ever stop smiling? “Oh, Ki asked me to check up on Shownu. What about you?” for the tiniest second, his smile disappeared. “Minhyuk asked the same of me...strange.” I couldn’t let him distract me anymore. “Shownu, i’m not leaving so come out here.” As I finish saying this I turn into a hard but soft surface. “Maybe instead of shouting, you should turn. I told you i’m okay. So will you please go back home where it is at least more safe? Wonho, please take her home. Or go somewhere she can have fun. But watch out for her, she’s important right?” with a crisp nod and a reach of the hand, Wonho had successfully taken me away from Shownu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Its been a few days! I thought I would have time yesterday but I passed out once I got home.   
> BTW.....Acrylic nails are really hard to type with....
> 
> Until next time.


	7. He’s Not as Far Away as You Think

 

* * *

               That’s what I liked about Wonho, he did what he needed to - no questions asked. As well as killing Minhyuk and Kihyun. I’ll have to thank him and kill them for that later at the house, but right now I need to get back to him. The door closes with a creak. There he lies, so still anyone would think he is dead. But I know he isn’t, not yet at least. But i’m too poor to keep him alive. And i’m too selfish to let him go either. Why did he leave me this mask? What does it mean?

 

               After hours of just sitting looking at the barely living man who shaped me into the man I am today I walk of the house locking every door leading to him. I head to the alleyway that Jooheon told me to meet him in. As I get to the alley, I think back on how we got to this point, hiding in any alley instead of in our own home. It’s a lot riskier out here, but i’d rather keep Ara out of this. She’s too innocent to be drawn into our plans - at least for now, for him, i’d respect this wish.

 

               When Jooheon finally arrives, he’s carrying a large duffle bag. “Before I show you what's in here and tell you why I wanted to  meet you, are you will to do anything for him?” ofcourse he was talking about my grandfather, he was the only one who knows. By accident did he find out anyway. “Yea I guess, now will you tell me?” he starts unzipping the bag to reveal a little handgun - fully loaded. “And thi is for….?” he gave me the ‘are you serious’ look. “Were gonna get the money for his treatment!” 

  
  


~~~

  
  


               Running through the streets was exhilarating! “Heads up!” Jooheon shouts as he throws the bag. With no effort whatsoever I catch it and throw it back. This happens until were 5 feet away from our target. Jooheon holds onto the bag as we calm down and get ready to get the money. As we enter the men can sense something’s wrong. “Let’s do this easy, give us the money and no one gets hurt.” never have I seen men scatter faster. All it took was the sight of the gun. It takes less than 2 minutes for the two men to gather the money we wanted.

  
  


                               “Hurry, you could be too late at any minute.” 

 

                               “What about you?” “I’ll be fine. Go before you really are too late!”

 

               I sprint as fast as I can to the old crippling building. As I get there, I unlock each corredor. When I get to his room the adrenaline that i’ve had for the past hour has disappeared. Disappeared is the word for it alright. He was gone. A man who couldn’t even cough without blood coming up was gone. All that was left was the clothes he had been wearing in this bed. I knew what this meant. 

 

               Jooheon had stuffed some of the blue flowers into the side pocket of the duffel bag. I pulled them out and placed them on the clothing pile. Next the duffel bag was dumped over the clothes and flowers. Not even thinking twice, I lit it all on fire. How could I return it when I got it in the worse means possible? In the corner of my eye i saw a blue vial rolling. I knew what it was, I knew left it too. Jooheon had but it in the bag. A emergency dosage to get me through the worst should it arise. What a blessing he is. Down it went along with my memories for the rest of the day.

  
  


~~~

 

               “Wonnie can we go check on Shownu again? It didn’t feel right leaving him” Wonho had taken me to the playground I used to play on when I was a kid. “Why don’t you ever use honorifics with us? Your always so formal and respectful to everyone outside of us. Why?” I honestly didn’t have an answer. “Way to dodge my questions. Why’d you bring me here?”

 

                               “HA! Look who’s dodging question now. But if you must know, I used to come here with someone special.” 

 

               That wasn’t expected. Wonho may be a huge flirt, but never has been serious. “Who was she? To make you get serious,she must be special.” Wonho looked like he was playing the memories in his head. Since he was distracted, I finally got a chance to really look at him. Aside from his blonde hair, I hadn’t noticed his features. He has perfect looking skin, and a soft smile. Just like everyone else in this town he has dark brown eyes, yet his sparkle with the glint of happiness. Happiness that looks like he’s lived a good life, not the life of our townspeople. The longer I looked, the more I saw. If he had a bad life like everyone else, he didn’t show it.

 

               “Like what you see?” Shocked out of my skin, I jump - right out of the swing. “Are you gonna tell me about her? Does she still live close by? Or did she find a way out of this town? If so,why didn’t she take you with her her? She must have known how much you liked her.”

 

                               “No she didn’t leave town, yes she lives nearby. I don’t think i’ll find out, not for a while anyway. But  if you really want to know about her…...you gotta gimme a kiss!” 

 

               “Nope! Nope! N-O, sorry buddy. I don’t wanna know about her that much.” he started laughing, like a genuine, hurts to breathe a while after you stop laugh. I’m glad some of us can still laugh like that. “Hey what’s wrong? You can tell me anything. I was just joking if it was about that. Seriously.” a small smile is all I can muster. ”Just thinking of the past.” the concern he shows brightens the mood some but I can’t help the sorrow. “Tell me about the past. I wanna know more about you.”

 

               “Promise you won’t laugh?” a nod. “When I was younger i sat under that tree behind the slide. I didn’t like being in the hot sun like the other kids, but I loved being out in the breeze and the fresh air nonetheless. One day this really annoying boy comes swinging down from the branch right above me.” I looked up and him and he was smiling. “Continue i’m enjoying the story.” his smile was reassuring. “So anyway, he was swinging carelessly and fell of the branch, right into me. It left me with a big scar. He never said sorry either. He kept bothering me! It was months before he suddenly disappeared. I felt really lonely after that.” 

 

               “Did you try searching for him?” I nodded i couldn’t say another word,not on this topic. Wonho seemed to understand and didn’t push the issue. “Why don’t we start heading back, it’ll be dark soon. It’s not safe then, and we have to eat!” I let him grab my hand and lead me back to the house. I was too dazed by the boy of my past to care where we were going. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!
> 
> Schools gonna end in a month! At least mine anyway. I've finished a college class today....it was actually fun. next month I have orientation....YIKES! And in July i'm going on a week long cruise to celebrate my birthday! I'm not sure if i'll have WiFi yet - but you'll know by them. Anyway enough about me. hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Until next time.


	8. All Cards on the table

* * *

               It had been a couple days since I had confessed my past to Wonho. Ever since he’s become very touchy and won’t leave me alone. Anytime the other three want to leave, he stays behind. It’s nice not being left alone, but it’s suffocating as well. “Wonho, listen to me okay? You know I mean every word in the nicest way possible. Your suffocating me. Go hang out with the boys. I’m okay on my own. Just like before, i’ll lock the doors and stay in my room unless i have to leave.” 

  
  


               He didn’t look upset at all, but very worried. “You better stay inside then. Okay?” nodding i give him a big hug. “Don’t worry. I’ll be here, perfectly safe when you get back.” as I closed the door the last thing I saw was his worried facial expression.

  
  


~~~

  
  


               It had been many hours since I had last seen the boys. I know Wonho will be mad I left the house,but finding them is much more important. Even Minhyukie who is always agreeing with Wonho when it comes to anything that involves me. Shownu himself make sure everyone is back by sundown so no one is in harm's way. Kihyun too. 

  
  


               As soon as I step outside I have no idea where to go. I check the bridge first - not there. Where can the loudest group in the town have gone? I wander around the sector that our house is in. Everywhere I turn there is no sign of them. It’s gotten so late I can’t yell out for them unless I wanna be punished. The old greenhouse up on the hill has been touched since I was little, but a light was on. I climb up the hill that was crumbling and walked forward to the greenhouse. The sight before me was something I would have never expected.

 

               They were all there. All seven. But what shocked me more was what they were doing there. I hid behind a potted plant so the didn’t see me. They had all been in a circle around a small fire. Six sitting and Jooheon standing, almost initiating a prayer to whatever the blue liquid is. It seemed Jooheon was behind it all, like he was a scientist testing out his latest creation. My guess is the blue liquid is an extract from all these blue flower plants that crowd the space. They were burning the flowers as well as juicing them. The flower’s effects were similar to that of alcohol. And the boys were already to far gone. Just standing where I was by the entrance I was getting intoxicated myself. But the effects had really taken the boys over. They hardly were boys, they were animals in human bodies.

  
  


~~~

  
  


               I knew leaving Ara alone was killing Wonho but she was still a grown person who could take care of herself. I hated leaving her alone like this too. We never went out while she was awake. But Jooheon said we couldn’t this time. We needed to be there the whole time. Kihyun said he didn’t care either way, but he knows what she means to him. Shownu was acting tough but he too had a soft spot for the girl.

  
  


               Since burning the chief’s house, Hyungwon has been seen less and less outside of these meetings. I don’t know if it’s because he doesn’t wanna see us or he’s being watched. Either way, it was unsettling way. But I was grateful to be able to still see him. With the effects of Jooheon’s flower concoction already falling upon me, Hyungwon was looking much more handsome, if that's even possible. I knew I wasn’t the only one it was hitting. Kihyun and Changkyun were up to their old antics. Even if he never shows it, Ki really cares about all of us - especially the youngest. The bond they share, it magically almost. Like the drugs where the driving force for their affections. I myself wish I had the strength to show mine. 

  
  


               Like always Hyungwon enters a blissful state, while the ‘couple’ get very touchy. Shownu becomes very emotional. The effects take different forms on all of us. It takes our weaknesses or our hopeless hopes and makes them our reality, until it fades. For Jooheon, it seems he gets a confidence boost to lead us. For me, it makes me speechless. It doesn’t target my hopes or weaknesses, it takes my strength and gives me the opposite. Just like Wonho who becomes stone cold, like a wall.

  
  


               “Someone’s here.” Jooheon calls out. Shownu’s too busy trying to control his emotions to step up like always, Hyungwon’s too calm, Ki and Chang are too busy looking at each other. And I can’t say a word to help anyone. Wonho gets up to look for them. There’s a rustling in a plant near the entrance  right behind me, I point hoping he’ll understand. With a nod, he heads to the plants. When he pulls the small frame out and in front of everyone, no one speaks. Everyone is shocked. “What’s wrong? Why are you looking like that?” the blonde looks at us with a puzzled look. Except for Wonho himself, everyone else seems to have sobered up.

  
  


               “Wonnie, did stop to look at the girl you pulled from behind the plant? You might want to.” 

  
  


               At this, he turns the girl around and immediately back away into a wall. “A-Ara, what….what are you doing here?” unlike the rest of us who are still a little foggy, Wonho sobered up the moment Shownu opened his mouth. “You. you guys didn’t come back. I-I thought the law got you. Why, why are you here? What’s going on?”  everyone looked over to the eldest for his answer to Wonho’s pleading eyes. When he gave an approving nod Wonho dashed outside with Ara.

  
  


~~~

  
  


               As soon as I had the green light, I dashed. I couldn’t hold it from her anymore. And after her finding out, they finally let me tell her. Ignoring her protests the whole way home was hard, but I had to get us somewhere where I could  tell her everything without unwanted attention, and without the other’s two-sense. Less than 7 feet away from the house she realized what was going on and took the lead. 

 

               “Okay tell me. Now.” as soon as I stepped inside the house she shut the door and spoke up. I knew what I wanted to say. But who do I word it? “Well, first off, that wasn’t our original plan. Jooheon had always wanted to create medicine to help people get better. And Hyungwon wanted become a doctor to make people better.” she nodded along at my words, signalling me to continue. “So it started out making medicine from those flowers. And through making the  medicine, Jooheon realized he could make not only medicine from the flowers, but also a healthier alternative to alcohol and street drugs.” again, she only nodded along. I took that as a sign to continue. 

 

               “We were only going  to test it, but it’s really addictive. We didn’t tell you because this was all part of the rebellion we’ve been adding to.” at this, she looked up not understanding. “That’s why we were always going off, to go save people or go against the wrongdoings of the government.” with her being so drawn into what I was saying, she didn’t hear the door open. Continuing my story I took us upstairs to her room where she would be safe from an intruder. “That stunt those three pulled in the marketplace, that was normal for us, until you came around. When Hyukie and Ki brought you back, we decided instead of causing havoc around town, we would care for you. Surprisingly it was Ki’s idea…….okay more like he beat me to it, but still.”

  
  


               “We might as well tell her even more.”  I jumped, I didn’t think our intruders, would be the team. Hyungwon was there. I knew that look, he was going to tell her, he trusted her. “Hyung’s already told you everything, aside form details of our shenanigans, but this one major fact.“ she watched him with fascination. Nodding along at every word - literally. “My dad, the man you saw under the bridge. He’s the one that ordered your family, like the many others of this town,  be kicked out of their houses. In other words……...my. No, the man that help create me, he’s the chief.” 

 

               Ara did the only thing I didn’t expect from her. She went and hugged Hyungwon. He didn’t expect it either, none of us did. “Thank you for sharing this with me. I know that had to be hard. And you had no reason to trust me. But i’ll always be here for you, all of you. Anything you need help on, anything at all. I’ll help!” those words couldn’t have meant nearly as much to her as they did for us, but I knew she was being genuine.

  
  


               That night, everyone went to sleep down in the room the four of us share. Us seven on one side, and Ara on the other, but all together nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> It almost the end of ! The way i've written this out, each music video is essentially it's own year. It really isn't separate years to begin with. is the end of a year,is the beginning of the next.....you see where i'm going?  
> Anyway, there is like 2 morechapters of if I am correct...
> 
> Until next time.


	9. I Told You So

* * *

                               “Has anyone seen Kihyunie this morning? I’m making his favorite food.” 

  
  


               Everyone looks back and forth between themselves. When we all woke up this morning in the shared room of the quartet Kihyun was already gone. It was really weird. Ki is always the first up, but then he wakes me to make everyone food. This morning i woke from Changkyun. Changkyun was bumping into everything trying not to disturb the others as he went. He could of crawled over them all and none (of the quartet at least) would have woken. 

  
  


               When he realized he had woken me he helped me with the normal morning routine. As I made the food, he woke the remaining boys up. By then, I already knew something was up, but I wanted confirmation. As I set the boys up with food I went up to my room. We didn’t have very much, including clothes, but I had a fresh pair of clothes I could wear for now. I was gonna find him, no matter what. He may not see me as trustworthy but I will find him.

 

               “And just where do you think your going love~?” I should've known better than to doubt Wonho. This boy has some kind of detector or signal that only recognizes me. “Your not going on, oh I don’t know…...a solo mission to - really, this is just a guess, find out what you can about Ki’s disappearance are you?” damn this boy  sees right through me. “I wouldn-” as fast as I open my mouth he starts again. “You know this goes against us protecting you. Something even Ki wants.“

 

               I plopped onto my mattress with a very deflated attitude. “Of course, if you were to be accompanied by a knight in shining armo- i mean smiles, you would be protected as well as getting to search.” what exactly was he saying….? “Wonnie, what exactly do you mean by this? Are you saying that Shownu will take me to look for Ki?” 

 

                               “Why are you talking about Shownu?” 

  
  


               Stifling a laugh, i shake my head. “Isn’t he the knight for us all? The one who watches us all day and sometimes night?” with each step Wonho takes forward, I take one back. “Listen Ara, you know what I mean. So think long and hard before you speak again.” by this point, I was up against the wall. “Do you want to look for Ki? You can take you Knight in shining smiles with you, but you can’t go unless he does.” a nod is all I can answer him with. 

  
  


                               “We’ll leave once everyone is  asleep.”

 

~~~

 

               It had been a few hours since I had left everyone alone. And man did it go very wrong. I left to find out more about the flowers, anything so we could create a real medical cure. A book that was meant to be burned when the new government took over survived and I stumbled on it a few weeks back. I didn’t tell anyone because I wanted to do something productive for everyone - but that obviously failed.

  
  


               I went to the safe spot I left the book, but the building was gone. All that was left was the rubble. The house was on the other side of town from the greenhouse. Since Ara knew about everything it was time to go looking for the types of flowers…..but it was all gone. I knew better than to not expect this from Hyungwon’s dad. He always watched what I did the most. Even more than his own flesh and blood. 

  
  


                               “Is this what you’re looking for? I expected this from Hyungwon, but not you. I figured you’d destroy it so he wouldn’t get hurt because of this. So tell me, why did you save this book of lies? It can’t get any worse for you.”

  
  


               Well shit……..this definitely worse than I expected. He had us surrounded by many of his men. Just how did he find this place? I was sure there was no ties to us. “What do you mean? Can’t I just walk through town like everyone else?” that really set him off. With one little look and blink his men were on the move - towards me. 

  
  


               I didn’t even see it coming at first. Not until first hit was already on me. By the time I could swing it was too late. I was already down and knew I wouldn’t be able to hold my own weight. “Don’t take it too personal. This would of happened to anyone. Even that Hyungwon.” with that, he walked off. Before leaving, the one guy handed me these makeshift crutches. “Don’t cause anymore trouble. And maybe you won’t get beat anymore.”

  
  


~~~

  
  


               I knew where that cynical old man was going. He was going to the greenhouse. Luckily i had pulled out the important stuff and taken it to the house. But I knew we didn’t have a chance left we had to leave and we had to leave soon. If we wanted to live, but mostly if we wanted a chance at love. I walked as fast as I could to the house. I had to warn everyone what was happening. 

  
  


               Walking with these crutches reminded me of the little children who learn to walk for the first time. You struggle and can’t get where you want fast enough. It hurt walking with the crutches and I knew it would hurt more if I went without them, but I had to get there. As i walked I threw down the crutches and started running. If I keep up at this pace with little to no stops, I could be back to the house by midnight. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


               “Can we leave now?” all the boys stayed over again waiting for Kihyun to return. By now they have to be asleep. It’s already two in the morning.  And he isn’t back. “If were lucky, Pinky will show up not even five minutes from the house….. _.like always _ .” i whispered the last part hoping Wonho didn’t hear that.  “I’ll be asking about the always later. But you're right let's head out.” 

  
  


               No sooner than we step out the door and down the road to the old street sign pole do we see the limping figure with pink hair. Running forward to my skinny sort of friend I shout out “Pinky! Your safe!” when I reach him I can see how badly he’s hurt. “Wonho! Carry him in! He can’t walk anymore. Take him to my room so not to wake the boys. I'll go get the medikit.”

  
  


~~~

  
  


               “You lucky bastard! Ara still worries abut you even when your an as to her!” lugging him up the stairs I curse him for all he’s done to worry her.  Every memory I have of her was always caring - even when you upset her. And Ki has done everything to piss her off since he helped bring her here. I can remember him pointing out her scar.

  
  


_                “Wonnie, we brought a girl back. Hyukie wouldn’t let me leave her.” not long after that, they took her up to my room - my parents room as it was.  When they put her down I knew it was  _ **_her_ ** _. I never expected her to still be in this sad town. But that scar on her lower thigh down to her upper calf proved she never left. Maybe I did have some good luck in this life. “Ki, it her! She does still live in this town. Knowing Minnie he’s gonna show up asking to keep her. But since it’s my house I've already decided. So you don’t get a say. Sorry” _

  
  


_                “Wonho….no - HYUNG!! Can we keep her? She won’t survive another night on the streets.” I chuckled lightly. “Sure buddy. We need someone around who can actually cook.” _

  
  


               After making a crazy amount of noise (which the others slept through) and a probable crazy size mess, Ara showed back up to treat Ki. “How’d you manage this one?”  Hyun seemed to be fighting an inner battle for an answer. With a look over to the small body busying itself with gaus and ointment, and a glance to me, he finally opened his mouth. “There was a book that had more flower types that had similar properties to it. I hid it so the chief wouldn’t find it but he ended up finding it. He had some men beat me up and then they all left.” Ara looked very troubled. “You should of told us-” turning his attention to me he spoke again. “He was headed to the greenhouse. I knew that would happen so I cleared most things out of it. But we have to skip town. If not we won’t get to live much longer.”

 

               “Let’s get you healed up a bit before you guys leave. You won’t be able to make it far with that bum leg.” the was not a trace of any emotion on her face as she said that. It was like she expected to be left behind.”what do you mean ‘you guys’? If we left you, you’d be tortured to death.” I was surprised to hear that from Ki. He was always against her, even knowing that she is the girl from my past.

 

               “Either way, we have to wait a few days at least for you to heal. Your too stubborn to listen to that, so go ahead and try to walk downstairs.” man was this side of Ara great. Just as she said, Ki went to get up and took two steps before falling forward. From instinct, both Ara and I reached out to catch him. “Told you. Until you can get down those stairs we aren’t leaving. Now lay down and sleep some. I’ll go sleep in the living room so you don’t have to move. And no it’s not just for you….those boys snore too loud. And  **_YES_ ** that means you.” at that last sentence she looked over to mean with the meanest look she thought she could muster - but it ended up being cute.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> YES I DID THAT! I had to add my favorite Wonho line to this. Honestly I probably wouldn't have......but I was listening to Jealousy while writing that part...... so that's what happened.


	10. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all mothers out there!

* * *

               As I left I knew he wouldn’t go back to his house, he may not want to see, but he still did not want to see his father even more. The only place would be the greenhouse. As I got there, I was left to search the bathroom. As I closed in on the door, an eerie feeling sets in. Whatever was behind the door was not good. I did not want to touch the door at all, for fear what I would see would be the end of everything.

 

               Finally working up the courage to open the door, I freeze at the sight in front of me. Inside a fully filled claw foot bathtub was the only boy that made a difference in me. The boy who made my life different before I lost everything, before we all lost everything. The boy who always found it in his best interests to put us first despite his home life.  And this boy was gone now.

 

               Sitting on the counter, I ponder what i’d be able to do without him………a whole lot of nothing. Remembering Jooheon’s warning I took out a vial. _“This is still experimental. This should bring someone who has been dead for less than 24 hours back. But again this is experimental. Hopefully we don’t need the knowledge, but if you see someone who seems to be in that time range, test. It. out.”_ I guess we’ll see if this works.

 

~~~

 

               As both boys settled down into the tub for what they expected to be an eternal sleep Hyungwon started to move again. As they held hands with small faint squeezes, the others had been on the move to bring them back and leave the town.

 

~~~

 

               “I can’t run like this. **_SLOW DOWN_ **!” after we found the Turtle and Hyukie we had to leave. But not long into the escape we had lost a few. I kept a tight hold on Ara the whole time, I was not going to lose her again. Minhyuk and Changkyun were freaking out. Nu could barely keep them from turning around and following their respective ‘other half’.  

 

               As we got closer to the outskirts of town Ki showed back up. This did nothing to calm Hyukie and resulted in him going crazy. Changkyun immediately hugged the older and wouldn't let go. A few minutes after coaxing Minhyuk into moving forward there was a ear splitting sound. We turned to the sound to see the main bridge falling apart. At the sight Minhyuk ran not even turning again as he screamed.

 

                              “I know he’s over there. Keep going. We’ll meet up with you by the creek in the woods. If we don’t show up by the time lunchtime comes around tomorrow, go on without us.”

 

               Ara went insane after that. She didn’t want to lose either. To keep her from running after him, she had to be put over my shoulder. I knew just like she did that Minnie was going into a death sentence, but there was no stopping him. Everyone saw the small glances between the two boys. There was a connection that would send them into insanity for the other. And no one could stop them.

 

~~~

 

               Amidst the wreckage that used to be the city’s biggest bridge he found him. A motionless body that showed no signs of life in passing. But he knew better. Inching closer he saw the boy he’d been looking for - chest barely rising. He took the blue flowers he had barely managed to grab in their escape and fed them the younger boy. He knew the boy would not be awake until the flowers were digested but he had to get the out of there.

 

               They could not stay in the town anymore. No one was safe anymore. Feeling sorry for the civilians they couldn’t convince to leave, he picked up the boy and ran off into the forest where the rest of their friends had run off to. He knew they wouldn’t run to far into the brush knowing he would be right behind them.

 

               “Wait”  hearing the barely spoken word he froze in spot. That flower sure seemed to work fast, just not fast enough. “Is **_she_ ** okay?” deciding to keep pushing forward, he let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. “Yea, she’s safe.”

 

~~~

 

               “It’s already time. Let’s just go.” everyone could see the pain in Ki’s voice as he said that. But he was right. Minhyuk said to leave. And as much as they all hated it, they knew waiting here would only get them killed too.

 

                              “WAIT! I think that's them! See right over there. In the tree thinning. Minhyuk! Hyungwon!”

 

               Ara sprinted off towards the figure in the distance. It looked like a man carrying another. Chasing after her, I could tell it as them the closer we got. “I told you guys to leave.” Minhyukie breathes out a small raspy giggle though struggling with a conscious but injured Hyungwon. “Damn stretch, were you on the bridge when it collapsed? You look like your gonna die on us…” Ara immediately helps to bring Hyungwon to the closest rock.

 

               As the rest of the clan comes over with all the stuff, Ara starts tending to the mangled boy. With a swat of his very limp hand, Hyungwon speaks up. “Don’t. Hyukie gave me some of the flowers. I’ll be better in a little bit.” Minhyuk takes a seat leaning on the rock as well. “What happened when you left?” at this all of us stay quiet. No one wants to say what happened up until this point. “Ara tried running after you hyung. And knowing Wonho hyung, he threw her over his shoulder.”

 

~~~

 

               As we left the little camp we set up at the creek, as our full group, we set out walking along the creek. We walked for what seemed forever. The sun started to set before we say any signs of life. Out of the blue, Wonho yanks me back, ultimately falling into his chest. At that, I realize all the boys had stopped walking as were staring into the sky. Just above my head was a huge glowing blue orb. The orb was shaped like a heart, and moving like one too. The strange heart had the boys in a trance. Even Wonnie who had stopped me from walking into was out of it. No matter who I walked up to, no one responded.

 

 

 

Just how were we supposed to get to the next town if nobody could wake?

  


**_Year One - Complete._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I decided to post the last part of today since it's a special day and a special chapter. It'll take me a bit to start up but I hope to get the first chapter to you by the end of this week. I'm glad I have a day off this week so it might even go up then! keep an eye out for it!
> 
> Until next time!


	11. A New Chapter of Our Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of 

* * *

__ __ _ As we left the little camp we set up at the creek, as our ful group, we set out walking along the creek. We walked for what seemed forever. The sun started to set before we say any signs of life. Out of the blue, Wonho yanks me back, ultimately falling into his chest. At that, I realize all the boys had stopped walking as were staring into the sky. Just above my head was a huge glowing blue orb. The orb was shaped like a heart, and moving like one too. The strange heart had the boys in a trance. Even Wonnie who had stopped me from walking into was out of it. No matter who I walked up to, no one responded.  _

 

_ Just how were we supposed to get to the next town if nobody could wake? _

 

~~~

 

         It had been a few months since we left our home. Everyone had split up after the incident with the heart. Before they completely split, I grab the two who were the closest to me. KIhyun and Wonho. The whole time we’ve been split, Ki has only thought about Kyun. I felt bad that I couldn't grab everyone, but at least I go these two right?

 

         The whole time we’ve been here, Wonho has been welding and making blueprints, and Ki has been disappearing for most of the day. Those two decided that we should work on finding the others while making a structure that would help with the flowers. 

 

         One day as the oldest welds, he takes what looks like two scraps and starts welding again. The poor boy has been pushing himself too far with the welding and searching. As he finishes welding and starts molding the strips, I walk over. Peering over his shoulder, he flinches back from what he was doing. “An X? For the clan? Cute. But you need to rest. You and Ki both. If you keep this up, you two will die of exhaustion before the others are found. So please stop.”

 

         At this, he turns off his equipment and walks over to the machine, X in hand. As he fastens the X he turns back. “I would love to listen to you, but the boys need us. And if we were to die of exhaustion, then we’ve at least done all we could for them.” With this statement, he walks back to his desk and sets out the latest blueprint. As he looks over it, making lines here and there, scribbles everywhere he slumps down into his chair - barely sitting in it. 

 

                  “Maybe you should subtract this. And……add it over here!”

 

         With a few minutes glancing at what I suggested, he got up marking to print with the new plans. “See, your too tired to see obvious answers. Please go lay down. Even for just three hours.”

 

                  “Thirty minutes”

          __ “Two hours”

                  “One.”

          __ “One and a half and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

 

         With a small snort he got up and went to the small corner we fixed as a bedroom area. While he laid down and slept, I cleaned up his work area. As time started passing, I knew he would  he end up sleeping much longer then the hour and a half. Grateful he was finally sleeping, I thought back on the whole ordeal a few months ago.

 

_          In the air was a heart shaped blue orb. It had a few veins sticking out, but they were not connected to anything. Yet, it still was beating. As the boys continued to stare at it without any movement at all - save for their breathing. This alien like thing was definitely part of the flowers stuff that the boys have yet to tell me about.  As they stare at the orb I try breaking them out of the trance. But to no avail.  _

 

_          All of a sudden Shownu and Jooheon head off west. Minhyuk and Hyungwon walk of hand in had east. “Where are you guys  _ **_going_ ** _?! Come back!” I turn around just in time to see Wonho, Kihyun and Changkyun start moving as well. I can only grab two as they all move off. I know when they wake they’re gonna be pissed.  _

 

_          As I start dragging the boys to the closet building, they finally start to regain their senses. By the time we enter the building the boys are aware enough to start answering my questions. “What was that thing? What was it telling you? Why wouldn’t any of you answer me? Where did the others go?” still a little foggy, Ki speaks up. “I don’t remember what it said. But it  _ **_was_ ** _ telling us to go  _ **_somewhere_ ** _. So where ever the others are… it’s cause of it.” I was hoping for more information...but it didn’t help to lose my patience with them when they were just as confused. _

 

         After cleaning up anything I could that wouldn’t disturb him - or his work later, I looked back over at his sleeping form. He had effectively kicked off the very worn blanket. I went over to place the blanket back around him. He furrowed his brow at the sudden contact but didn’t wake up. Massaging his hair helped to get to him relax again . the door squealed open and Kihyun showed he face. From under his pulled up hood. 

 

         “He is finally asleep I see.” I nodded while still playing with his hair. “You should too. Neither of you have been sleeping, and just like I told him, you’ll die of exhaustion before we find them.” all it took to get Ki to agree was that. With a nod and a quick change of clothes, he went to sleep. I cleaned up what was left from Ki showing up and the few papers that blew away after the door opened and closed. 

 

~~~

 

                  “How’d todays search go?” 

 

         The boys were back to the regular schedule. Wonho was back to his blueprints and Kihyun was organizing the parts and scraps. Ki stilled not so subtly. It was definitely not a normal day. He cleared signalling that it would be a long story. “Someone told me he’d tell me where he had seen flowers in this town, if I caught someone for him.”

 

_          As I dragged the over-sized and heavy bag over my shoulder to the meeting place I thought back on why I was doing this. _

_                   It’s for the flowers,for the group, for our freedom. _

_ With a little less strength than I had before, I tossed the wriggling bag towards the figure in the shadows. “I kept my end, now you keep yours. Where are the flowers?” I should of known something was up when he started to laugh. While looking at him as if he were a child that didn’t understand the gravity of the situation, another puts a bag over my head. I knew this smell once...but what was …...it? _

  
  


_ ~~~ _

  
  


_          By the time I opened my eyes again, I was being dragged into a new place. Not long after we stopped moving, they cut the ties on my hands…..I didn’t know that happened, and a door slammed shut. Waiting a few moments, I slowly took off the bag. As I did so, the first thing my eyes laid on was a door with a blacked out window, but with window wsa blacked out with fabric that carried a big black and mauve X. Caution had never been my forte, so opening the door was a reckless thing. On the other side of the door, looked like our green house did. It was full of the flowers.  _

 

“So you found the flowers? Great! Let’s go get as many as possible and bring them here.”

  
  
  


It didn’t take long to get to the warehouse. But it wasn’t an easy walk either. Who knew it would be so damn dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update....I've been falling behind in my classes.   
>  I have a very serious case of senior-itise.  
> Anyway, I only have a bit of the next chapter written so i'm going to hurry with it so you can get another update very soon.....hopefully.
> 
> Until next time.


	12. Get a Grip Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Main Character PAIN AND ANGUISH shown.

* * *

It didn’t take long to get to the warehouse. But it wasn’t an easy walk either. Who knew it would be so damn dangerous

 

         We were strolling along listening to the soft hums coming from Ara, when she fell out of nowhere. “A~ you gotta be careful. Wait.. there’s no roots….how’d you fall? Are you that clumsy?” a screech fills the air. And that screech comes from Ara. who is clutching at her stomach with red seeping through the cloth that’s covering her chest..

 

         We left while the sun was up and shining brightly. But now even the sun doesn’t seem to shine anymore. This shouldn’t have happened. We were careful to make sure no one was following. And they can’t be from our town, they wouldn’t have left the border for us. As we left, I was behind Ara, while Ki lead us. It was really smart. Except it left her open, on the sides. If only the others were here. Then none of this would've happened.

 

         Ki said we only had a little further to go. Ki said we’d be able to carry five or six plants off between the three of us today. Ki said we’d be better off after this. Ki said we could finally look for the others after this.

 

         “Get a grip Won. if we don’t get her to the warehouse she won’t have a chance. We don’t have money for a doctor. If you can’t carry her, I will.” as if it’s an instinct, I lift her and start running behind Ki. There was only the one shot. And of all people, it was her who got hit.

 

~~~

 

                  “Here put this on the wound. It’ll stop the bleeding some while I grind up a few flowers.”

 

         He handed me his shirt while zipping his jacket back up. “But, If we do that…..she won’t be any different then us. And if that stupid awakening happens again….. **_I could lose her_ ** ….” I whispered the last part. Ki already knew all about the past, but I didn’t want to hear his logic. “I heard that. And either way...if we don’t use the flowers, you’ll lose her to death. At least if she walks during an awakening, she’ll be alive and we can find her.”

 

         The whole time I was arguing, Ki had mixed a small amount of the flowers with the little bit of medical herbs we had left. “Apply more pressure. Your hurting her more by not applying the pressure needed. Are you really trying to let her bleed out?” each and every word out of Ki’s mouth was another word he used to cover his actions. By time I caught on, he already had the bowl leaving her mouth.

 

                  “Now I suggest you walk outside. Your gonna want to. The fact that you’ve lasted here around this much blood is a shock. So go out there while I get this damn bullet out.”

 

~~~

 

         After what seemed like years, Ki came out to tell me he was done. Ki cleaned up what was left of his mini doctor scene while I sat holding her so she’d be comfortable. She was sweating so much, like she was sitting in hell. “She’s gonna...she’s gonna be fine right?” with a swift nod, he started gathering two plants. “Let’s get a move on-”

 

         “Wonnie? Pinky? What….. What happened?” Ki went pale, grabbed the two plants and headed outside. “Hey. How are you feeling? How much does it hurt? I’ll get you back to our workshop and you can sleep for as long as you need okay?” she barely nodded before going back to sleep. Ki was waiting for us outside when I finally gathered her up. “I’ll come back later to get two more. You just stay with her….not that I needed to tell you that, but still.”

 

         Walking back to the workshop wasn’t hard. And there were no more shots fired. When we got back, I took Ara to her little makeshift bed. As soon as she seemed comfortable I grabbed a bowl of cool water and the softest strip of cloth we had. It was bad enough she got shot. She doesn’t need to fall ill either.

 

~~~

 

         The whole time those three have been building, searching and getting hurt, Shownu was behind bars. One would say he had lost his mind, as he was punching and blaming a wall for many things one minute and then dancing around like a performer the next. When the demons that seem to be controlling him finally give him a break, he wonders where the others are and just how the hell he got here. In that time, he would plot for his escape. But that never happened. Twice a day a masked man came in and gave him food. The same body shape and the same mask.

 

         As he waited for sleep to take over and the next insane day to begin, he heard noise at the far end of the hall. No one else had been held in this hall. It was just him. So who was coming down his way? He had already had his two meals. So just what was someone doing down here. As the footsteps drew closer, Shownu got ready to defend himself. He thought about every detail he could recall of the hall. It was finally time for him to escape this place and find his dongsaengs.

 

         “Relax big guy.” he knew this voice. This voice belonged to one of his friends. One of the two youngest.  “Jooheonie? How’d you find me?” as the shadow turned into the boy, Shownu’s doubt subsided. He knew he would be getting out of here. At the thought of this, his demons started to show themselves.

 

~~~

 

         When I came too, Jooheon was still in front of me. It wasn’t just some trick the demons where playing on me. He really was there. He was standing over me with a long pole, shaped like a sword, on my shoulder.  “I’m relieving you of these demons that haunt you day in and day out. We can go back to the boys, but not yet. Soon. I’ve only got three more to find. But only two groups to find, I can feel it.”

 

         He helped to take me out of the prison like building into a very unsafe looking bike. Heon assisted me onto the bike and we were off. To the ones he had found. He hadn’t told me anything, but I trusted him. Before long, we were at a run down warehouse where we got off. It didn’t take long for figures to pop out. Blinking to focus my tired eyes, I squinted to see who these people where.

 

~~~

 

“Oppa! Your safe. How did you guys find us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> As promised I got this chapter out ASAP. It's a lot easier to type now that I no longer have those nails....but I really miss them! it'll be a bit before I update again, but it'll be worth the wait......or at least that's what I think.
> 
> Until next time!


	13. Coming Together

* * *

"Oppa! Your safe. How did you guys find us?"

 

They were really there. Jooheonie and Shownu where really in front of me. They were both perfectly fine. And neither looked like they did the last time I saw them. “Ara…..Jooheon was here while you were still out.” I didn’t understand. I passed out yesterday on the trip to the flower warehouse. What were they talking about? If Jooheon was here yesterday they would have woken me so we were all a part of the strategy.

 

With everyone’s pitiful stares and Shownu mirroring my expression, Wonho spoke up….again. “Ara…..you weren’t out for the rest of the day. You were out for a week.” he definitely hesitated to go on, but a few looks between me and Kihyun, and he continue. “On our way to that warehouse, you were shot...we gave you some of the flower to heal you since we couldn’t afford a doctor to fix you up.” Shownu was wearing the same expression I was, but Wonho didn’t stop. “Kihyun took charge, he fixed you up. That’s why you have such a small scar. I couldn’t do anything for you, but Ki knew what to do.” 

 

Wonho had tears slowly falling down his face. He needed a hug.“Yah~ It’s okay. I’m fine now aren’t I? And knowing you, you didn’t sleep at all. Ya sap. Don’t sweat it.” Wonnie was always emotional, and this definitely was messing with him. Turning away from Wonho when he finally calmed down, I looked to Ki, “Thanks Pinky. Seems like I wouldn’t be here without you. Next time we get a kitchen and proper ingredients….i’ll make you food. Just for you.” 

 

After the sap story, they finally told me the story of Jooheon showing up.

 

~~~

 

_                Who knows how long I have been wandering….my last solid memory was Minhyuk and Hyungwon showing up and us walking. But I can’t remember anything about how I lost everyone. A voice in the back of my head is  telling me i’m meant to find everyone….but how can I do that? I had been following the stream I had woken up by for the past few weeks. And weeks turn into months. And those months were filled with depression. Wandering along the stream I came across a solo building. Getting closer could cost me my life, but what’s the luck of finding this building that looks abandoned? _

 

_                I got closer and was about to open the door when I hear frantic voices, familiar frantic voices. They were definitely the boys I knew. _

_ Kihyun? Wonho? _

_ But why where they together? How were they together? I hadn’t come across anyone else but they were together….. “Hurry and get her inside will you? She’ll get a high ass fever if you don’t get her inside and put a rag or whatever we have like a rag in water and on her forehead.”  _

_ Ara! _

_ Of course Ki was talking about her, she wasn’t affected by the flowers so she must have grabbed ahold of them when we separated! But why would she be getting a fever?  _

_ “Ki? Wonnie?” _

 

_                There was a hush coming from them. “Jooheon? Oh thank God! One less person to look for. Here help me and open the door for Wonho.” as he asked, I held the door open. “Hyung what happened to her? Why is there so much blood? And where did you find the flowers?” I knew he was frustrated with what had been happening, but I had to know. _

 

_                “I made a deal and they took me to the flowers. We were on our way to get them when someone shot at us - only the once. It hit her. I ground up some of the flowers and gave it to her. They’ve already started working, but she’s new to them….and you remember what it was like the first time. Now let’s help him get her situated, then were going to get more plants.” _

 

_ ~~~ _

 

“So that’s what happened….”

 

“Oh thats way too far from all that happened…..” SMACK  “But that’s all that needs to be told.”

 

It was clear to me that Wonho was keeping something from me. But there was something more important to discuss. “What about the other three? Have you guys found them? Shownu, you never ran across them?” Shownu shook his head while looking down.  “I’d been locked up since I woke up….and the whole ride here we never stopped for them so no.”

 

Those three were going to be hard to find. But at least five of us are together again, that makes this a bit easier.

 

~~~

 

BEEP…...BEEP…...BEEP…...BEEP……

 

The machine the boys were hooked to steadily beeped like their shared heart. In the hospital room there was their two beds and the one machine that connected both boys. Everything was white, their clothes, the walls and floors, the bedding. The only thing that wasn’t was the heart monitor. The screen was deep navy with the dancing lines a neon blue. The red-head showed some signs of life with his constant fidgeting. The tall lanky boy on the other hand, was as still as the dead. Aside from the slow rising and falling of his chest, he could be mistaken as a corpse.

 

The constant beeping of the machine was the only sound heard in the white room. Whatever they had been giving the boys had sedated them well, with it’s effects holding the younger for longer than the older. Each time the medicine started to wear off, the older wonders how long they had been there, and how much longer they would be there. Where were the others when they needed them?  And just how in the world did they get here? As the boy lays in his respective bed unable to move yet again, the heart monitor starts to change. The two separate lines cross in the middle of the screen. A big X is formed. By this point, the shorter was able to drag himself to the taller. As he’s resting his head on the side of the bed, the corpse like boy reaches over and tousles his hair.

 

With this small gesture, the older vowed to get them out and protect the one who has won his attention with everything he has, now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry I've been falling behind with my updates! I really have no excuse. Hopefully i'll get some inspiration and will pick up my "every week" updates again.
> 
> Until next time.


	14. Full Reunifications

 

* * *

_With this small gesture, the older vowed to get them out and protect the one who has won his attention with everything he has, now and forever._

 

~~~

 

 _“You’re gonna be okay Ara. If anything were to happen again….._ **_I promise you, i’ll risk my everything to run to you_ ** _.”  After our quest to get more plants, Jooheon and I returned to the warehouse. Again hearing the beginning of Wonho’s pleas I stayed behind the small wall to give them some privacy. Wonho hated when others were around to hear about his history with her. Of course, I would let him think they were alone._

 

_“Hyung, while hanging the…..” as Jooheon started talking I muted him and dragged him outside. “What were you saying?” he was still in shock from being dragged, clearly he didn’t hear Wonho speaking. “Uh….while hanging the pots on a bar on the second level passage I saw a building. It was maybe uhm..50 feet away. There was a bunch of trees between us and it. So you definitely wouldn’t see it from the Ground.”_

 

_If Heonie was thinking the same as me, we would have to go and check it . “i’m going to get more plants again tomorrow. I’ll drag out four plants like we had gotten them together. You go check it out. And hurry back so we can carry these in together.”_

 

~~~

 

_When Jooheon finally arrived again from the warehouse I had finished covering up our favorite couple. “Hyung! Guess wha-”  It had been so long since Wonho had slept soundly and like hell would I let this boy wake him._

 

**_SILENCE_ **

 

_“Spill it now.  You were so eager to speak in there, why won’t you speak now?”_

 

_Jooheon must have known why I was being quiet. Jooheon must have known Wonho was on the verge of waking up again. Even if he doesn’t know the history of those two, he knows the emotion in the air.  He knows there is a reason Wonho cherishes her, even if he isn’t told. Being someone so rugged on the outside, as jooheon is, I never imagined upon our first meeting him being such a caring man. Who else in this world is ready to stand up against everyone - risking his life for others at that - but will still know when and what to get involved in._

 

_I have much to learn from this dongsaeng…..._

 

_“There is someone in there. And if i’m correct, it's one of them.  We have to tell Wonho hyung. And then i’ll go there on that rusty bike again and bring the back.” with a nod of my head we walk in and prepare to tell the oldest. “But hyung, wait a second. There was another building maybe forty feet to the right. It was old and beat up on one side but pristine white on another.  And there on the left was another with faded murals on the brick. Let’s wait for Ara to wake before we start exploring - or even tell Wonho. Uh….if she isn’t up by the end of the week, i’ll check the inside of first building. After that,we can check the other two once Ara is awake. Deal?”_

 

_Damn this boy is good at making plans._

 

~~~

 

               Since I got lost from the rest of the group, my time had been spent playing this handheld game I came across. I managed to find and old abandoned orphanage. The orphanage was filled with a bunch of teddy bears. They remind me of my hyungs that I miss dearly. There is only one bearthat is different then the others. It’s bigger and darker. And it looks a lot scarier….. that one reminds me of Ara….

 

               I’m too afraid to leave, what if they they get here and i’ve left? What if I find them..but it’s too late to save them? What if Ara was left all alone?

  


**_CRASH_ **

 

               Nothing bad has happened and nothing has seemed off since I found the orphanage, so why now? I arrange all the stuffed animals so no one looking in could see me - unless they moved the, no one walks in. It must have been just a random animal knocking over. I’ve been playing this game since I got here, it’s been the only way to pass the time waiting for the others to find me. Each level leading the boss level had been easy to clear. The last level on the other hand, I have yet to clear.  Each level reminds me of a member. It’s like sitting their knowing what they need to do, but they won’t do it without me telling them.

 

                               “Changkyun? Chang? Are you here? Its me, Ki.”

 

               I froze. They didn’t really find me, they couldn’t have. Who would have found an abandoned orphanage and check it for someone? “Kyun? Are you here? Please.….” Wonho too?  Could they really be here? “If I were the maknae, where would I hide? hm……. Somewhere hidden and not in use. Dig further….. I’d hide in or under things that look spooky. Hm…….. _GUYS! THE BEARS!?!?!?_ **_HE’S UNDER THESE BEARS!_ ** Right there.”

 

               It really is them! Ara always was the perceptive one. “Changkyun!” **_CRASH_ ** I guess having those bears around was good - as they broke the fall.

  


~~~

 

                               “Changkyun!” **_CRASH_ **

 

               Those two…… if I didn’t know any better, i’d think they’re an old married couple. I mean, what kind of friends hug that desperately that they fall over? They couldn’t be anymore obvious with their moves. these two definitely have feelings for each other! With a simple glance out the broken window, I see the sun setting - and quickly. “I hate to break up the love fest…..but we need to get going. Now please.”  Wonho helps them both get up with the slightest amount of energy used. “We only have the three bikes so Ara, Chang, and Ki, you take them. I’ll be running behind. So let’s go.”

 

                               “Or you drive this and I hold on the back? There’s that bar that sticks out on either side of the wheel. I can just stand on that while we go back.”

 

               With a bit of fight, and some backing from Kihyun and Changkyun, I finally got Wonho to agree with me riding holding on while standing on the bar. The whole hour it took to navigate through the forest everyone was quiet, save from our breathing that is. Every so often there was a path issue which caused us to stop for a minute before continuing again.

 

               When we finally arrived back at the workshop, Jooheon and Shownu were already back from checking for the others. There they sat. The last pieces of our puzzle. The full broken  family. Seeing the last three with us, we really have succeeded.

 

Now all that’s left is finding a place for us to live comfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I'M SOOOOO SORRY!
> 
> I didn't mean to take this long to update! No excuses.....but.....I've graduated!!! now I'm free to write all day everyday - as long as I don't stumble along the path of writers block yet again -.-
> 
> Anyway.... i'll see you soon with another chapter (fingers crossed)
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first story so sorry ahead of time for any mistakes. I promise the chapters will get longer as the story develops! I hope to update frequently since summers coming and i'll have a lot of free time. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story as it goes on.
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
